Centuries of Sand
by rose in the snow
Summary: Sandy had lost his family for years until he is able to reconnect with a great great great granddaughter of his, Vanellope.


Centuries of Sand

Once a long time ago, he had a voice. It wasn't very loud or could silence the room, but it was a voice. But that had been a long time ago.

* * *

When Sandy had a real life, before he was a guardian, he had been a jolly man and fairly short in stature. He had been a baron, something von something. He couldn't remember what his name had once been however that was of little importance. He had lived a good and long life with 5 children, who also had good lives. One day a visitor asked what made the baron so happy. "Is it money? A large house? Please tell me what makes you happy!" The visitor had cried.

Sandy thought for a moment before saying "Making sure that my family is happy and their dreams come true." This wasn't just a line to make the visitor leave, Sandy truly believed that was what made someone happy.

Sandy died not long after that in a fire in his castle kitchen. He saved his whole family and part of the castle, a place they could stay while the rest was being repaired. Sandy didn't make it though. He had burns all over his body and he had breathed in smoke. He shut his eyes and let the fire burn.

A minute later, he felt itchy. It was enough to cause him to jump up and see that he wasn't dead. His body was covered in sand and not by burns. "What is this?" He asked.

He heard the reply as a gentle breeze in his ear. He looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. The only thing that he saw was the moon. Suddendly the voice came again, a bit louder in his ear this time and telling him that it was indeed the moon who was talking to him.

"Why am I like this?" Sandy asked. Sandy looked up to the moon and waited. An answer came, slowly though. The man in the moon explained that he was a guardian, a person who once lived in the real world and had been chosen to protect the children of the world from terrible people who wanted to destroy their dreams. Sandy listened without a word. In his mind, he promised to protect their dreams no matter what the cost.

* * *

How he came to find his own family was a mystery. He had asked the Man in the moon more than once where they were and he would tell Sandy hints but he refused to point them out. Sandy was suppose to remember them without much help. On night he found them. He was visiting a small boy to send him sweet dreams and the boy's face reminded him of his son hundreds of years ago. The year was 1890. Sandy smiled and touched the boy's head gently.

Sandy guarded his family against the evil people of the world including Pitch. Pitch hadn't been a very serious threat to his family, until he threated Vanellope. -  
Vanellope used to be a real girl. A happy 10 year old with light colored eyes and brown sugar colored hair. Sandy loved to watch over her since she was only about the second or third great great great etc. grandchild of his that he had seen since she was born. He loved Vanellope dearly since she believed so strongly in him. He would visit her during the day and she would always hug him and he would tell her amazing stories of his adventures and her relatives. He came as often as he could but he tried to not spend too much time there for fear that someone would try to hurt Vanellope.

Just as Sandy had predicted, someone had noticed him spending a lot of time at the home of one little girl. To make things worse, this person was Pitch. So he made a plan and decided to stay at this girl's house until Sandy arrived when making his rounds at night. Sandy had just come in through the window when he saw a dark shadow appear next to her bed and materialize into Pitch. "What a sweet child!" He said with a syrupy voice. "She's probably dreaming of lollipops and ice cream. I would hate to spoil that. Oh wait... I'd love that." Pitch said still standing next to Vanellope's bed as she slept. Her chest rising and falling at a normal rate while a deciding battle was taking place in her room.

"What do you want Pitch? You never just like to drop by without receiving a present." Sandy said, his normally smooth voice was rough.

"Its quite obvious, isn't it. I want her." He said moving closer to the bed. Sandy tried not to react as Pitch moved closer to his dear granddaughter Vanellope.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" Sandy said with a slight smile and formed two sand whips. "She's not for sale."

"Well it seems like I have the upper hand though." Pitch said and touched Vanellope's light brown hair and turning it pitch black. Sandy used the whip and hit Pitch's hand away from Vanellope. "All I did was change her hair color. I have a new spell that I've been wanting to try. Its calling walking nightmare. I'm sure you want to know what it does." Pitch said as he disappeared into the shadows again.

Sandy wasn't going to take this. He transformed the room into a sandy beach. "You can't hide here Pitch!" He cried and formed his two sand whips.

"Are you sure about that?" Pitch voice came to Sandy's ears on the wind and he was unable to locate him. "It took you a long time to find me the last time in her room."

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Sandy cried and lashed out with his whip and missing Pitch by a few inches.

"I can do what I want. How about I explain what the sweet little princess will have to deal with once I start walking nightmare." That statement earned Pitch two whips, which made contact with his hands this time. Pitch winced a little but continued to talk. "Walking nightmare causes the subject to see terrible things even when they are awake. The smallest things can cause them great distress." Pitch smiled. "Their mind is in a constant state of chaos."

Sandy hated the thought that happening to his sweet granddaughter so he knew that he had to do what he could to stop Pitch from doing that. "I won't allow that to happen!" Sandy cried and created a sand lion that raced toward Pitch, who created a black sheep which the lion tried to devour and then was destroyed by.

Sandy wasn't going to give up quite so easily. He sent out a wolf that bit down into the black sheep and turned it to dust. The wolf charged toward Pitch but was slashed by a giant bear Pitch had formed who then bounded toward Sandy.

Sandy created some fish for the bear to eat then touched the bear, turning it to a gold color. Sandy rode on the bear toward Pitch. Sandy created a bow and arrow, planning to shoot it through his heart and stop Pitch from threatening anyone in Sandy's family or any other child again. Sandy wanted this battle over sooner rather than later.

He was within firing range when it happened. Pitch sent out an opponent so small that Sandy hadn't even seen it. A mosquito went over and bit the bear Sandy was riding on. Pitch turned it into a tornado that whipped around Sandy so that it was impossible to see anything straight in front of him.

Sandy looked up, hoping for an escape route and saw the next best thing, the Man in the Moon. "Oh Man in the Moon. Please, I'll do anything to save Vanellope! Anything!" At the moment the Man in the Moon replied. Sandy nodded. "Yes I'll trade that for Vanellope's safety." Suddenly the whirlwind stopped, much to Pitch's surprise. He had been laughing while Sandy had been trapped.

Sandy started running toward Vanellope. Pitch ran toward him but fell into a pit hidden in the ground. Sandy dashed away with the sleeping Vanellope as the Man in the Moon directed Sandy toward a safe place to hide Vanellope. Sandy ran about a block while Pitch was still stuck. Sandy found the place where the Man in the Moon had been directing him to, Litwak's Arcade. Sandy pushed opened the door which was amazingly unlocked. Sandy looked around and found the most brightly colored machine.

Sandy didn't exactly remember what happened next. There was a flash of lightening and Vanellope's body glowed and moved toward the screen of the game. "Goodbye, my sweet Vanilla." Sandy whispered. A second bolt of lightening struck and hit Sandy this time. He black out. When he woke up he was at the North Pole with the other guardians.

* * *

Sandy had a voice but he gave it away to protect Vanellope. Someday he would see her again but that would be after centuries of sand.


End file.
